


Tramp Stamp Fairy Wings

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Scott, M/M, asexual!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale wakes up on his thirteenth birthday to discover his father's mythical ancestry has a sick sense of humor.  At the age of 13, Derek becomes a fairy godmother.  He makes due with what was dealt to him and at the age of 28 decides to get a tattoo and goes to a tattoo shop owned by ... Scott McCall.  The connection is instant that, as they get to know each other, blossoms.</p>
<p>[aka this is the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff according to a friend of mine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramp Stamp Fairy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Although Scott in this fic is genderfluid, because originally in the cannon of the show he is shown as male, I have marked this fic as 'm/m'. Additionally, as there are no tags that appropriately identify a relationship with a genderfluid person, I've gone with the 'm/m' tag.
> 
> There is also a piece of art in here from the wonderful [Karina](http://xkxdx.tumblr.com/)

Derek Hale’s thirteenth birthday was the worst birthday ever. Oh, it had started off alright; Derek had woken up, realized it was Saturday and he didn’t have school, gotten a whiff of pancakes and bacon and had rolled out of bed. A quick trip to the bathroom and then Derek had gone downstairs to enjoy birthday breakfast with the family.

The trouble started when he went back upstairs to take a shower. He tugged his shirt off and then went into the bathroom. Just as he leaned over to start the water, he’d caught a glimpse of something in the mirror.

“MOM!” he yelled. “Mom! Dad!” He thought for sure Laura had played a trick on him - he was normally a deep sleeper so it wouldn’t surprise him if she’d done it just to spite him.

Talia and Garrett Hale raced up the stairs when they heard their son yelling.

“Shit,” Talia muttered when she saw her son.

“Uffern gwaedlyd,” Garrett said in Welsh. “Bloody hell. I didn’t think it would get passed. When Laura didn’t get it … “

“Wait, this isn’t some kind of joke?” Derek said. “Someone want to explain what’s going on?” He took another look in the mirror and cringed at what appeared to be bright purple, _glittery_ fairy wings tattooed across his lower back.

Talia sighed and passed Derek his shirt. “Come downstairs and we’ll talk,” she said. “It’s going to take a while.”

“I’m going to make a quick call to Great Aunt Eloise,” Garrett said, pressing a kiss to Talia’s cheek. “I’ll be down there in a tic.”

Derek followed his mom downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch while Talia herded Peter and all of Derek’s siblings out of the house. She returned and sat down next to him, passing him a couple of pancakes to munch on.

“Great Aunt Eloise is getting on the first plane from Wales,” Garrett said. “She’ll be here as soon as she can and she’ll stay as long as she has to.”

“Okay, someone explain to me what’s going on,” Derek said, a bit hysterically.

Garrett sighed and nodded. “Your mother’s family, as you know, is French, Italian and Native American. My family is, for the most part, Welsh. You get your werewolf tendencies from her. My side, however, is a little more complex.”

“Complex,” Derek muttered. “Like what?”

“Dragons,” Talia said, then pat Derek on the knee when Derek squeaked. “Recessive trait, I promise. No one’s turned into a dragon since your great-great-great grandfather Reginald.”

“But, the other part of my family is,” Garrett said, “is fae. My family comes from a long line of fairy godmothers.”

“Fairies,” Derek said. “Wait, then why didn’t Laura get the wings?”

“It’s only one person in each generation,” Garrett said. “When Laura didn’t show any signs at her thirteenth birthday, I figured one of my brother’s children was going to be the one.”

“So, what does this mean for me? Can I get rid of it? I can’t go around with wings on my back! I can’t take gym and change in the boy’s locker room! I’ll get teased and bullied!” Derek tried not to freak out at the thought of having purple fairy wings forever.

“There’s no way to get rid of it,” Garrett said softly.

“And we’ll figure out the gym issue,” Talia murmured. “I can have Deaton write a note.”

“The veterinarian?” Derek said. “Dr. Deaton?”

“We’ll take care of it,” Talia said. “For now, you’ll stay home until you’ve hand some training with Aunt Eloise.”

“Training?” Derek asked.

“You have new powers you’re going to have to get control of,” Garrett said. “And your mother will help you balance the fairy powers with the werewolf powers.”

“Great,” Derek muttered. “Great. Worst birthday ever.”

“It could be worse,” Talia said. “Peter could have been the one to have this talk with you.”

* * * 

Derek wouldn’t admit it, but he actually liked his Great Aunt Eloise. She drank bourbon with her breakfast and cursed like a sailor; nothing one would expect from a fairy godmother. She’d stayed with them for a month to help train Derek on how to control his wings. Derek had to stay out of school for the first three weeks, because every time Derek got really angry, his wings popped out and he started to float. It normally happened when Peter started mouthing off, which had the unintentional side effect of him being around all the time because Eloise said it would help Derek control himself.

He’d been allowed back in school only after Eloise was sure Derek could control himself, and then stayed for an extra week just to make sure there were no incidents.

Deaton did write a note for Derek so that he didn’t have to do physical education, instead authorizing Derek to take part in private physical education with his professor providing grades to the school.

It wasn’t ideal and Derek still had his down days where he wished the fairy godmother gene had passed to someone else but he slowly came to grips with it. He got used to the additional powers that came with it; the little itch beneath his skin to fulfill a wish, the extra care he took when doing anything with his hands (he could cast magic with his fingers), the way the word ‘wish’ made him stop and wait.

But he never did grant a wish.

No one really believed in fairy godmothers anymore.

* * * 

_Fifteen years later_

Derek shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stared at the shopfront. Three Wolves, Tattoos and Piercings - the only tattoo and piercing shop in Beacon Hills that catered to the supernatural as well as the average. Derek had done his research on the place, talked with a few of his supernatural friends and done a little snooping online - they hadn’t had any problems with their licenses and were consistently up to code.

Derek took another few breaths to calm his nerves before approaching the door. He could almost feel the calming magick wash over him - an average person wouldn’t even notice it, but a supernatural creature would recognize it. It was comforting.

“Welcome to Three Wolves.”

A female voice from the corner of the room caught Derek’s attention. “Oh, uh, hey,” he replied.

“You here for a hole?” the female asked, winking at him.

Derek blushed bright red. “Er, no,” he said. “I’m here for, that is, I wanted to get a tattoo.”

“Oooh, ink!” the woman said. “Scott does the ink. As soon as they get here, you can talk to them.”

“Oh, um,” Derek said, “when do you expect Scott in?”

“Anytime now. I’m Erica, by the way. Piercings.”

“Figured,” Derek said, sniffing the air a bit. “You’re one of the -”

“Three Wolves,” Erica replied with a nod. “You sure you don’t want a hole? I know all the right spells to make sure it’ll stick.”

“Um, no thank you,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“Your loss,” Erica said. “Scott should be here in a second. They normally come in the back, so I’ll let them know you’re here.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, sitting down on one of the chairs by the door. “Hey, who did your spellwork? It’s good magick.”

“We know a banshee,” Erica replied with a wink. “I’m going to be in back with our office manager. Yell if you need something.”

Derek watched Erica disappear into the back and rubbed his face. He didn’t even know what he was doing there. A tattoo? His parents had been supportive, his sisters encouraging, and Peter had joked about adding another tattoo to his collection. But Derek had felt like it was necessary - this time it was HIS choice, HIS design.

He was pulled from his thoughts by singing. Loud singing.

“Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body, I know not everybody’s got a body like me!”

Derek sniffed the air, as was his habit, and paused. The scent that assaulted his nose was Alpha, but _more_. He glanced up and took a few minutes to observe the person singing and dancing around the tattoo parlor, their red Converse encased feet moved easily across the floor. Denim bermuda shorts and a one shouldered red top which showed off the tattoo around their left bicep made Derek blink a couple of times. 

“But I gotta think twice, before I give my heart away - “ they turned around, saw Derek and jumped. “Shit! I didn’t know you were there - I’m gonna kill Erica.”

“Scott, I presume?” Derek said as he stood. 

“That’s me,” Scott replied. “You here for ink?”

Derek got momentarily distracted as Scott ran their fingers through their hair (buzzed sides, the top curled and styled), light glinting off their bright red fingernails. He gave himself a shake and blushed a bit when he realized Scott was staring at him.

“Sorry,” Derek said. “Yes, I’m here for ink.”

“You know what you want?” Scott asked. 

“I have an idea, but nothing solid,” Derek admitted.

“We could sit and sketch out some ideas if you want,” Scott said, motioning for Derek to follow them to a table near the back of the shop.

“I was thinking something to represent the past, present and future,” Derek said. “But, like with a twist.”

“I can totally get behind that,” Scott said as they sat down and the table. “Take a seat, dude.”

Derek sat across from Scott, watching as Scott grabbed a sketchpad and some pencils. “I was thinking about a triskele, but not just a plain one,” Derek started.

“I can totally get behind that,” Scott said again, nodding and tapping the pencil on the sketchpad. “How do you feel about vines?”

“I think I like it,” Derek said. “Maybe the center is like a tree stump?”

“Nature filled, I dig it,” Scott said with a nod. “I think I can totally work this.”

Derek watched Scott’s hand move across the paper, creating a rough sketch of a tentative tattoo design. It was definitely rough, but from Derek saw, it looked fantastic.

“What I see so far is awesome,” Derek said. “How soon do you think we can get it done?”

“Well,” Scott said, tapping their pencil on the sketchpad again. “This is rough right now. Why don’t we make an appointment for you to come back next week - give me a chance to get a better sketch done.”

“Sure,” Derek said, a bit sad that their meeting was over. “I can come back in a week or so.”

“Just come by anytime,” Scott said. “I mean, not anytime, because we do have shop hours, but I mean, anytime we’re open.”

Derek laughed and nodded. “Got it, stop by anytime you’re open,” he said. “This looks really good so far and I can’t wait to see what the finished product looks like.”

“It’s gonna be epic,” Scott agreed.

“Thanks for seeing me,” Derek said, standing and offering Scott his hand.

“Sure, no prob,” Scott replied, shaking Derek’s hand. “See you in about a week.”

Derek nodded as he made his way to the front of the shop. “See ya,” he called before exiting.

* * * 

The moment the door closed, Scott groaned and dropped their head onto the table. 

“He was uber hot,” Erica said as she re-entered the shop from the back office.

“I didn’t even get his name,” Scott whined, voice muffled from the table. “I’m an idiot.”

“It’s not like he’s not coming back, sweetie,” Erica said, running her fingernails up and down the back of Scott’s head, smiling when Scott started to purr softly.

“Still, idiot,” Scott mumbled.

“Smelled like a Hale to me,” Boyd said as he joined Erica and Scott at the table. “They always had that earthy scent.”

“Well it certainly wasn’t Peter,” Erica said. “He’s been here to get a piercing -”

“Don’t wanna know,” Scott finished.

“It’s not Garrett, either,” Boyd said. “Seen him around town enough to know his scent pretty well. So it’s gotta be one of the sons.”

“There are tons of Hales and Hale relations in this town,” Scott said, finally lifting their head. 

“So, the next time he comes in, you ask him what his name is,” Erica said. “Make small talk.”

“I suck at flirting,” Scott whined.

“Well, you have about a week to figure it out,” Erica replied.

Scott groaned and dropped their head again. “I’m doomed.”

* * * 

Derek let himself into his loft apartment, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He felt like getting the tattoo was a step in the right direction to finally being in control of his destiny. He dropped his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

He wandered back through the living room and frowned when he saw the light blinking on his answering machine. He hesitated - he put his cellphone number on his business cards, which meant that it could be someone from his family or … 

“Hello Mr. Hale,” and elderly voice came from the answering machine. “This is Mrs. Webber, from a few floors down? Anyway, I ran into your mother at the grocery store and she mentioned a bit about your heritage. I have a granddaughter and all I want for her is to find-”

Derek groaned and stopped the answering machine, just barely resisting the urge to throw it across the room. He loved his mother, but sometimes she didn’t notice when she dropped hints about him and his heritage. Derek didn’t mind of people knew he was a werewolf, that was common; fairy godmothers, on the other hand, weren’t too common. And when too many people knew, Derek got phone calls like the one from Mrs. Webber.

But he’d call her back. To help them, to grant their wishes, helped the itch under his skin.

* * * 

It took Derek almost two weeks before he could make his way back over to Three Wolves to meet with Scott again. His business was booming; two normal weddings, an engagement photo shoot for a satyr and a nymph, the celebration of the birth of a unicorn, and a bat mitzvah. 

When he stepped into Three Wolves, it was the middle of the day on a Wednesday. He could see Erica towards the back, talking to someone who was probably a customer. He didn’t see Scott, but he could hear singing from the back of the shop and chuckled softly.

“I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love you to love me, I’m begging you to beg me!” Scott came dancing out of the back of the shop; this time wearing black Converse, long jeans and a faded ‘Blink-182’ t-shirt. Fingernails clear of polish tapped on surfaces as Scott danced, Scott’s straightened hair falling in their face as they moved.

Derek continued to chuckle as Scott sang and danced around, not noticing Derek standing there. Derek waited patiently, until Scott turned around, caught sight him and shrieked.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Derek teased.

“Dude, you’re like, super quiet,” Scott said. “You take lurking lessons?”

“Uncle Peter stopped giving those, so no,” Derek said, his tone light and joking. “Just wanted to see if you had another draft of that tattoo. You told me to stop in anytime … “

“I did,” Scott said with a nod. “I thought you’d be in sooner, actually.”

“Yeah, got tied up with some work stuff,” Derek said.

“What do you do?” Scott asked as he waved for Derek to follow Scott back through the shop.

“I’m a photographer,” Derek said. “I an make my own schedule, take vacations when I want, and witness some pretty cool supernatural events too. Earlier this week I photographed the birth of a unicorn.”

“No way!” Scott said.

“Way,” Derek said. “It was pretty epic.”

“I bet,” Scott replied. “Anyway, I took another stab at your tattoo and did this one up. I did it in black and white, but I think it might really stand out in color.” 

Derek took the paper that Scott passed to him and admired it. Simple, yet elegant - a thick sturdy trunk in the center, and coming from that were three separate vines spiralling out in elegant swirls.

“This is perfect,” Derek breathed, not wanting to relinquish the sketch back to Scott. “But … I was thinking some color.”

“I can do color. Were you thinking natural colors or something wild?” Scott asked.

Derek thought about the bright purple wings on his lower back and just barely suppressed a shudder. “Earthy,” he said. “Definitely earthy.”

“Cool, I can do that,” Scott said. “Did you want to make an appointment to come in and get it done? It’s going to take a bit of time if I’m doing color, too.”

“Sure,” Derek said, tugging his phone out of his back pocket. “When do you have openings?”

“I have some openings next week,” Scott replied, checking their appointment book. “Um … I never got your name.”

“Oh, sorry,” Derek said. “I’m Derek, Derek Hale.”

“Nice to meet you,” Scott said. “Again. Because we already met once.”

“Right,” Derek said, smiling. “So, openings?”

“I have an opening next Friday night,” Scott said. “Does that work for you?”

Derek skimmed through his phone and nodded. “I’m clear on Friday night,” he said. “I can make that work.”

“Cool,” Scott said. “Seven work for you?”

“I can do seven,” Derek said, reluctantly pushing the picture back towards Scott. “How long do you think it will take? Maybe three hours?”

“Maybe, yeah,” Scott said. “With all the color and shading, three hours sounds right.”

“Okay,” Derek replied, tapping on his phone. “Next Friday at seven.”

“Scott, we’re running low on - Oh, Derek, good to see you.” Vernon Boyd wandered out from the back office and gave Derek a nod.

“Boyd, good to see you, too,” Derek said “Oh, so you’re the office manager. Not where I’d expect you to be.”

“We tried having my best friend be the office manager,” Scott admitted. “But Stiles faints at the sight of blood, so he didn’t last long. He’s working a tech job with his boyfriend, Danny.”

“Erica got me a job here,” Boyd said with a shrug. “It’s cool.”

“Sounds like,” Derek replied with a nod. “Good to see you.”

“You too,” Boyd said. “Scott, we’re running low on white and purple ink and 10 gauges, so I’m going to place an order.”

“Sounds good,” Scott replied. “Derek, I’ll see you next Friday?”

“I’ll be here,” Derek said as he stood and pocketed his phone. He reached out and shook Scott’s hand, giving Scott a friendly smile before heading out.

* * * 

The door didn’t even close all the way before it had opened again.

“Scott!”

Scott glanced up and gave Isaac a smile. “Hey Isaac,” Scott said.

“You’re late,” Boyd said, moving over to pull Isaac close.

“Got sidetracked,” Isaac murmured, resting his head on Boyd’s chest.

“By what?” Erica asked, moving to stand on Isaac’s other side, she and Boyd cocooning Isaac between them.

“Some grandmother stopped me on the street,” Isaac mumbled, snuggling into the cocoon created by Erica and Boyd. “Wanted me to talk to Scott.”

“‘Bout what?” Scott asked as he went back to working on the design for Derek’s tattoo.

“She heard you’re a True Alpha,” Isaac said. “She’s trying to make sure her granddaughter gets the love of her life. She apparently got a fairy godmother to grant a wish but Mrs. Webber wants the extra incentive of a blessing from a True Alpha.”

“Of course she does,” Scott muttered, continuing to color and shade the drawing of Derek’s tattoo. “Everybody wants the blessing of a True Alpha.” Scott sighed softly then dropped their head forward as Erica ran her nails up the back of Scott’s head.

“Forget about it,” Erica said. 

“I won’t be able to forget about it,” Scott said. “Isaac? If you see her again, tell her that she can stop by anytime with her granddaughter.”

“You’re too nice,” Isaac called.

“Maybe.” Scott shrugged and sighed. “Hey Erica, can you help me out?”

“Anything, you know that,” Erica said.

“Trim me up before Friday?”

Erica laughed and nodded. “You got it,” she said. “Want to look cute for when Derek comes back, huh?”

“Maybe,” Scott replied. “Maybe.”

* * * 

Derek got home, tossed his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and started to turn on lights. He stopped at his computer, signed into Skype and saw that his cousin Jackson was online. He checked the time and laughed; it was almost 3 in the morning in London and Jackson was still up. He popped food in the microwave to warm and went back to call Jackson.

“What’s up Derey Queen!” Jackson called when the call connected.

Derek rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of the computer, bowl of food in hand. “Wow Jay, that’s just so original,” Derek said.

“I know,” Jackson replied.

“Why are you still up?” Derek asked.

“Had a late night shoot and then Julio wanted to go clubbing, so we grabbed Angie and headed out. Only just got home.”

Derek watched Jackson carefully. His cousin was an interesting character; Jackson was his Uncle Peter’s kid from a random hookup. Raised by both Derek’s parents and Peter, Jackson was both open and accepting and a raging asshole. Derek watched as Jackson ran a cleansing cloth over their face. “I’m getting a tattoo,” Derek said.

“To go along with your other one?” Jackson said, tossing the cleansing cloth aside before tugging of the purple sparkled halter they were wearing.

“Asshole,” Derek said. “Went to a place here in town, owned by Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes and Scott McCall.”

“McCall?” Jackson said. “Wow, blast from the past. But I’m glad McCall’s doing something with his life.”

“Their life,” Derek corrected.

“Wait what?” Jackson asked. “Repeat that?”

“Their life,” Derek repeated.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Jackson said. “Never would have thought it. Didn’t give off that vibe in high school, although I didn’t, either.”

Derek remembered his cousin in high school - constantly wearing a mask of overt masculinity. When Jackson got scouted for a modeling agency in Europe, no one knew what to expect. The first photos came out and when Derek saw them, his first thought was that Jackson looked happier than Derek had ever seen them.

“You really didn’t,” Derek said.

“So, when are you getting inked?” Jackson asked. “And have you asked Scott out on a date yet?”

“Next Friday, at seven,” Derek replied. “What makes you think I want to ask Scott out on a date?”

“You got this look on your face when you said their name,” Jackson said. “You want to ask Scott out, so just do it.”

“You know I fail at being social,” Derek said.

“I know, you don’t date averages,” Jackson said. “And you’ve had some bad encounters with fairy godmother fanboys and fangirls. Doesn’t mean you should stop dating at all. I remember Scott being a pretty stand up dude. And I use the term ‘dude’ in a completely non gender specific way.”

Derek snorted and nodded. “You always did,” he said. “I haven’t had the best luck doing the dating thing.”

“So what? You can’t be a hermit, Derey Queen,” Jackson said. “And Scott was always pretty awesome, but if you tell them I said that, I’ll deny it. Just … ask Scott out for coffee sometime.”

“Maybe,” Derek replied.

“Not maybe,” Jackson said. “Ask Scott out. Or I’ll sic my father on you.”

“All right, all right,” Derek said. “I’ll ask Scott for coffee when I got back to get my tattoo.”

“Good,” Jackson said, stretching and yawning wide. “You deserve some happiness.”

“And you deserve some sleep,” Derek said. “Good talking to you.”

“Same, dude,” Jackson said. “Catch ya later.”

The screen went dark and Derek grinned; his cousin always could read him like a book, which was both comforting and dangerous. He glanced down at his phone, and the reminder about his upcoming tattoo appointment on his lockscreen. At least his had time to practice asking Scott out.

* * * 

Derek spent way too much time picking out what he was going to wear and fixing his hair before heading to Three Wolves. Not that it mattered, since he’d need to take his shirt off for his tattoo, but he wanted to make a good impression. He thought he looked pretty good in the black jeans and the maroon henley. He tried to resist wiping his hands on his jeans as he entered Three Wolves.

“Derek!” Erica called. “Right on time.”

“Punctual, that’s me,” Derek said, wincing at how stupid that sounded.

“Uh-huh,” Erica said. “Scott’s coming in right now. While you’re waiting, you can fill out this paperwork.” She approached the front desk and rifled through some papers, passing a few of them to Derek to fill out. “Standard stuff when getting a tattoo.”

“Right.” Derek took all the forms Erica handed him and filled out and signed here he needed to.

“When I’m walking, I strut my stuff and I’m so strung out -” Scott danced into the shop and stopped when they saw Derek, blushing a bit.

“Every time,” Derek commented with a grin. He glanced up from his papers and stopped when he saw Scott, feeling his own cheeks warm. Scott was wearing black converse sneakers and a knee length dark blue skater dress, which matched Scott’s blue and black fingernails. Scott’s hair was both punk and vintage, a mohawk that somehow had been styled into a 40’s Victory roll and was streaked bright blue. Derek couldn’t help but stare. “You look amazing,” Derek whispered.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Scott mumbled.

“Did you need these forms?” Derek asked.

“I can take those,” Erica interrupted, snatching the papers from Derek’s hand. “You and Scott go get set up.”

“Right,” Derek said.

“Come on, let’s go back to my station.”

Before Derek knew what was happening, Scott had his hand and was pulling him through the shop.

“Okay, so before we get started, here is the final drawing,” Scott said, passing a paper over to Derek. “And you can veto anything you want, and we can talk it out.”

“No, it’s perfect.” And it was; earthy and mystical, it felt like … home. Derek glanced up at Scott and smiled. “Really, it’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Scott said softly. “Just, um, go ahead and take your shirt off and we can get started.”

“Right,” Derek said, facing Scott as he tugged his shirt off, watching Scott get the area prepped for his tattoo.

“Hey Derek, you forgot to sign - whoa!” Erica exclaimed. “You’ve got tramp stamp fairy wings!”

Derk spun around and faced Erica, completely forgetting he’d given Scott a perfect view of his wings.

“What did I forget to sign?” Derek asked, snatching the papers from Erica and looking through them to find the signature he’d missed.

“Whoa,” Scott whispered. “Is that a tattoo?”

“No,” Derek replied softly. “I’m - “

“Pixie.”

Derek felt the temperature in the room drop a bit, felt the hair on his arms stand up, and slowly turned to face the owner of that voice. Petite, with pale skin, red hair and brown eyes, she seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“I prefer Fae,” Derek murmured. “And you’re Sidhe.”

“Banshee,” Lydia said.

“You two know each other?” Scott asked, tone a bit timid.

Derek glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. “No,” he said. “But think of us as … opposite sides of a coin.”

 

“Oh,” Scott said. “Kinda cool.”

“Add some more foxglove to the ink so that the tattoo will stay,” Lydia said. “Fae don’t really do tattoos, and the werewolf will make it that much harder.”

“Thanks,” Scott replied.

Derek gave Lydia a respectful nod - Sidhe and Pixies didn’t really mix too well, but they weren’t really enemies.

“I was going to redo your wards, but I’ll come back later,” Lydia said.

“Come by tomorrow when we open,” Scott replied. 

“Will do,” Lydia said and gave Derek a little nod before leaving.

“So that’s your banshee,” Derek said, turning back to face Scott.

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “You sure you want to go through with this?”

 

“Very,” Derek said with a determined nod. “This tattoo, this mark is my choice … not Fate’s.”

“Completely understand,” Scott said. “I’m all set up, so come sit down backwards on the chair and we’ll get started.”

Derek approached the chair and sat down, arms at his sides as he waited for Scott to begin. He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on the center of his back.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled.

“All good, dude,” Scott said. “I didn’t give any warning. Just checking to make sure I don’t have to get rid of any hair before laying the temp down.”

Derek closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep as he felt Scott shave away stray hairs on his back and lay down the temporary tattoo that had the outline for Scott to follow. He relaxed as he heard Scott start to hum, low and soothing, Scott’s hands gentle on his skin. He barely noticed when the tattoo gun started and Scott began to actually do the tattoo.

“One of my better customers,” Scott commented as he worked. “I get a lot of flinchers.”

“Your hands are gentle,” Derek said. “And what was the humming? It was soothing.”

“And old lullabye my mother used to sing to me,” Scott said. “I don’t always hum it, but it doesn’t just soothe you, it soothes me too.”

“It’s nice,” Derek said.

“So, can I ask?” Scott asked as they worked.

“Woke up on my thirteenth birthday with them,” Derek replied, knowing what Scott wanted to ask about. “My parents thought that since it skipped my sister Laura, that no one in our family would get them. They didn’t count on me getting the wings.”

“Was it hard?” Scott whispered.

“It was,” Derek replied. “Still is, sometimes. I get people who only want to know me because I _might_ be able to grant their wish.”

“I get it,” Scott said. “I’m … I’m a True Alpha -”

“I _thought_ you smelled different,” Derek exclaimed. “Um … sorry, that sounded horrible. I have a habit of sniffing the air when I meet new werewolves and, um, you smelled really good. But I couldn’t place why.”

Scott chuckled and continued to work, setting aside the black ink to begin the coloring and shading. “That’s okay,” Scott said. “But I get it, I get asked the time to lay my hands on people, or asked out on dates just so they could say they dated a True Alpha.”

“I don’t even really date anyone non-supernatural or who isn’t in the community,” Derek admitted. “I’d have a hard time explaining the wings.”

“True,” Scott said. “But, they are really pretty.”

“Thanks,” Derek said.

The rest of the tattoo session passed in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Derek was soothed by the silence, by the feel of Scott’s hands on his skin. He was pulled from his reverie when he heard the rip of medical tape and felt cling wrap being placed on his back.

“Done already?” Derek asked.

“It’s almost 10:30,” Scott replied. “I got a little detail oriented and it took a little longer than I thought.”

“Oh wow, really?” Derek said. “It felt like I just sat down.”

“Gets that way,” Scott said, giving Derek’s back a little pat. “Go ahead and put your shirt on and we’ll settle you up. And I won’t charge you for going past 10, it was my fault anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked as he carefully tugged his shirt back on.

“I’m sure,” Scott said, leading the way over to the counter so Derek could pay. “I didn’t have any other appointments tonight anyway, so any walk-ins would have just had to wait.”

“Thanks,” Derek said as he handed his credit card over to pay. “I was wondering … “

“Yes,” Scott said as they ran the credit card, passing a receipt over to Derek to sign.

“Did you want to get coffee sometime?” Derek asked.

“I would like that a lot,” Scott said after a couple of minutes.

Derek released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and smiled. “Great,” he said. “Great. Um, when are you free?”

“Why don’t I get your number and I’ll text you my schedule,” Scott said. “And I promise to text you.”

Derek blushed a bit and nodded. “My schedule for the next couple of weeks is kind of open,” he said, “so just let me know when you want to meet up and I can make it happen.” He dug a business card out of his back pocket and passed it over to Scott, shivering a bit as their fingers brushed.

“I’ll look through my schedule and let you know,” Scott promised. 

“I guess I’ll talk to you soon,” Derek murmured as he started to walk backwards to the door. “Have a good night, Scott.”

“You too, Derek,” Scott replied.

Derek gave Scott a little wave before exiting the tattoo parlor, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

* * * 

“And why couldn’t you do this to one of your cosmetology friends?” Derek sat on one of his kitchen chairs, leaned back with his head over the kitchen sink.

“Because they all have lighter hair and I had to practice on someone with dark hair,” Cora said as she leaned over Derek and tugged the foil out of his hair. “Also, because you’re the best big brother.”

“No, I”m just the big brother that is handiest,” Derek muttered. “We going to be done soon? Scott’s supposed to be coming and picking me up for coffee.” Two weeks had passed since Derek had gotten his tattoo, and his and Scott’s schedules had finally meshed so they could go get coffee.

“Relax, you big baby,” Cora said. “I just have a bit more to do and then I’ll be done, with plenty of time for you to get ready for your big date.”

Derek hmphed softly, shivering when he felt Cora covering his hair with something very cold that did not feel like water. “I don’t know how I let you talk me into this,” he muttered.

“Because I’ve got you wrapped around my finger,” Cora said with a wink. “Now, sit still or I’ll wax your eyebrows, too.”

“Fine,” Derek muttered, mentally counting the minutes until Cora washed his hair and let him sit back up, towel around his shoulders. “How did it turn out?”

“Perfect,” Cora squealed, jumping and clapping excitedly. “Let me just trim you up and then I need to take some pictures to show my professor, okay?”

“Go for it.” Derek really could never say no to his younger sister, and she just sounded so happy. He closed his eyes and listened to the snip of the scissors and the buzz of the clippers, willing himself to not move - he didn’t want to mess up his sister’s hard work.

“Okay, keep your eyes closed, I want to really make this pop,” Cora said.

Derek sighed and obediently kept his eyes closed, flinching a bit as he felt Cora putting stuff on his face. “What time is it?”

“Keep your shorts on, we’re fine,” Cora said. “Now open your eyes, give me a broody look and let me take some pictures.”

Derek sighed and opened his eyes, glaring at Cora’s camera. “Do I even want to see what you did?”

“Can you wait until after I’ve left?” Cora asked a bit sheepishly.

“Cora,” Derek said, trying not to whine.

“Relax bro, you look hot!” Cora said, jumping when there was a knock on the door. “That’s probably Scott here to pick you up.”

“Cora!” Derek jumped up and raced after Cora, but she was already out the door, leaving it open to Scott standing there in the doorway.

“Oh,” Scott said, blushing. “You look … “

“Cora needed to try something out for her cosmetology class and I haven’t seen it, but it probably looks silly -”

“You look amazing,” Scott interrupted, then dug their phone out of their pocket. “Here, I can show you.”

Derek held still, smiling a bit at Scott, who was fumbling with their phone to take a picture of Derek. Scott was wearing Converse (as always), knee length jean shorts and kind of a flowy purple tank top.

“You look really nice,” Derek commented.

Scott laughed a bit as they stepped into Derek’s apartment and showed him the picture they’d taken. “My shirt matches your hair,” Scott said, still laughing.

“Holy shit,” Derek said, snatching the phone and staring at the picture. His hair was dark purple with brighter purple streaks and Cora had spread some sort of glitter across his cheekbones. 

“She did great work,” Scott said. “Um, I can wait here if you want to wash your face.”

Derek glanced up from the phone and looked at Scott. “Yeah, thanks,” he said. “Um, come on in and I’ll be out in just a sec.” He waited until Scott was inside before heading to the bathroom to wash the glitter from his face.

When he came back out, he found Scott perched almost daintily on his couch, hands clasped in their lap, foot bouncing nervously. Derek smiled and just watched Scott for a minute before clearing his throat.

“Ready to go?” Derek asked.

“Yep!” Scott immediately stood and and turned to face Derek. “Totally ready to go.”

“You’re not a Starbucks person, are you?” Derek asked.

Scott shrugged. “Sometimes,” they admitted. “But there’s a great little place off Main Street called -”

“Strange Brew,” Derek finished with a grin. 

“Run by the coven of witches!” Scott said. “I love that place!”

“Me too,” Derek replied. “They have a lavender hibiscus lemonade that is amazing.”

“Oh yeah, I love that too,” Scott agreed. “So, should we go?”

“Let’s go,” Derek said, leading Scott out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Derek lived pretty close to Main Street, so he and Scott walked over to Strange Brew. He opened the door for Scott and followed them insides.

“What’s this? My favorite werewolf and my favorite fairy werewolf here together?”

“Hello Persimmon,” Derek said as he approached the counter. “Scott and I are here for coffee.”

“You do serve coffee, right?” Scott added mischievously.

“You know we do,” Persimmons said. “What can I get for you two?”

Derek and Scott placed the orders, Derek paying and ignoring Scott’s protests. After they got their drinks, they headed to a small table in the back so they could talk. Derek took a sip of his coffee and made a bit of a face.

“Too bitter?” Scott asked.

“Just a little,” Derek agreed. He located the creamer and wiggled his fingers a bit, smiling when the coffee got a bit lighter.

“Did you just magically add creamer to your coffee?” Scott asked.

“I did,” Derek replied. 

“That is super cool,” Scott said. “Fae powers?”

Derek smiled and nodded. ‘Yeah,” he said. “Little things like that come easy.”

“Do you ever use your powers during photoshoots? To like, help calm someone down?”

Derek nodded again. “Sometimes,” he said. “Especially when I’ve got a particularly obstinate subject and they just don’t want to take direction. Then, I might … nudge them.”

“Nudge them, huh?” Scott replied, grinning at Scott as they sipped their coffee.

“You try to get two leprechaun children to cooperate without a magical nudge and then we’ll talk,” Derek said, smiling wide when Scott giggled. “I like your laugh.”

Scott blushed and looked down at their coffee. “Thanks,” they said softly. “So, your tattoo’s doing okay?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine,” Derek said. “The foxglove really helped to keep the tattoo from healing over. Just a little bit of scabbing but it’s really completely scab free now.”

“That’s great,” Scott said. “What does your family think?”

Derek chuckled. “My brothers and sisters love it, my parents are happy as long as I’m happy,” he said. “Peter said I should have had it done to match my ‘other one’ so … positive reviews for the most part all around.”

“Good,” Scott replied. “It really does suit you.”

Derek smiled as he finished his coffee, setting his cup down and watching Scott.

“Oh, you have, um ...” Scott giggled and motioned to Derek’s lip where he had some residual foam.

“Where? Did I get it?” Derek wiped and the corners of his mouth, trying to get the foam.

“No, here,” Scott said, and reached out, wiping their thumb along Derek’s upper lip to get rid of the foam. “There, got it.”

Derek bit his bottom lip shyly. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Scott whispered back. “Are you finished? DId you want to go?”

“I’m finished,” Derek said. “But how about we go for a walk?”

“I’d like that,” Scott replied, letting Scott help them stand and following him outside.

Once outside, it became clear that maybe taking a walk around town was a bad idea. Derek being a Hale, and Scott being a True Alpha, were well known in town, which meant that everyone they passed had to stop and greet them.

“This wasn’t the best idea,” Derek admitted as they walked. “The walk, not everything else. Because I liked everything else.”

“So did I,” Scott said. “I’d like to do something like this again.”

“Maybe we can do a picnic in the Preserve,” Derek suggested.

“I’d like that,” Scott said.

They reached Derek’s apartment building and stopped by Scott’s car. Scott leaned against the passenger door and smiled at Derek, hands in the pockets of their shorts.

“I’ll text you, then,” Derek replied.

“Tell your sister that she did a great job with your hair,” Scott said.

“Maybe,” Derek said. “Don’t want to give her an ego boost.”

“Gotcha,” Scott said. “So, we’ll picnic?”

“We’ll picnic,” Derek said. “Can I … ?”

“What?”

“I just wanted to make sure it was okay if I kissed you,” Derek mumbled.

“Oh,” Scott said. “Yes, very okay. Please make with the kissing.”

Derek chuckled and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Scott’s cheek.

“I had a really good time,” Derek said as he pulled back.

“Me too,” Scott said. “Um … see you soon?”

Derek smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll picnic.”

“Can’t wait,” Scott said, giving Derek a wave as they made their way around the car, climbed in and drove off.

“Neither can I,” Derek whispered.

* * * 

“So, I don’t think we ever talked about how you got turned,” Derek commented. He and Scott had been seeing each other for about a month, and had been on four dates and Derek thought things were going really well. They were currently on their fifth date, which basically consisted of them lying together on a big blanket in the middle of the Preserve. Scott’s head was pillowed on Derek’s stomach and Derek ran his fingers lazily through Scott’s hair.

“Mom and I were on vacation back east,” Scott said. “It was eight years ago? Anyway, the vacation hadn’t been going well anyway, but then I got bit twice -”

“Twice?”

“Twice,” Scott said with a nod. “Twin alphas. We went to the hospital and they told us there was nothing they could do - both bites took. So, we cut our vacation short, packed up, and caught the next flight back home. We weren’t going to let those two have any sway over me.”

“I was away in college then,” Derek mused.

“Your mom took me in, helped break the other bond, and accepted me into her pack,” Scott finished.

“I swear I feel like I don’t know half the members of the Pack anymore,” Derek said. “I was travelling after college for so long … I mean, I know Boyd is.”

“Erica, too,” Scott said. “Helped her with her epilepsy.”

Derek smiled and nodded. “She’s definitely an interesting character,” he said.

“She is,” Scott said. “Getting the Bite kind of freed her, I guess.”

“That’s good,” Derek replied, still stroking Scott’s hair. “I feel like I missed a lot.”

“Well, you did travel a lot,” Scott said. “Your mom was always telling stories and showing everyone pictures.”

“Because that’s not embarrassing,” Derek muttered.

“She showed pictures from your travels,” Scott replied. “No naked baby on a bearskin rug picture, swear.”

“Don’t have any of those,” Derek said.

“I know,” Scott said, humming softly - Derek’s fingers felt lovely. It seemed so strange that the two of them just seemed to fit together - strange but not. Scott idly wondered if they would have gotten along so well if they’d met when Scott was in high school.

Probably not.

“Can I ask a personal question?” Scott asked.

“As long as I have the right to say I don’t want to answer it,” Derek replied.

“Of course,” Scott said. “When did you know, when did you have that epiphany moment?”

“About what?” Derek asked.

“That you were ace.” Scott sat up and pushed their hair out of their face and tugged a bit at the tank top they were wearing.

Derek bit his lip. “When I was in college,” he said. “I tried dating a bit in high school and even in college. I thought there was something wrong with me, so I thought I was doing it wrong? I dated some pretty horrible and sexually aggressive people.” He thought back to Julia and Kate … women who had pushed him to do things he didn’t really want to do. “And I did a little poking around, a lot of reading and just figured it out.” He gave Scott a small smile. “How did you know? I didn’t say anything.”

Scott shrugged. “When I was in high school, trying to figure out who I was, I did a lot of research,” they said. “Average, mystical and mythical. And I talked to Deaton, a lot. The majority of the mythical texts I was reading, and Deaton, said that fairy godmothers were ace. So, once I saw your wings, I just kind of assumed.”

“Thanks for not asking right away,” Derek said. 

“No problem,” Scott replied. “And thanks for not making any comments about me.”

“I’ve got Jackson,” Derek said. “They were more than happy to give me a few lessons.”

“I saw Jackson’s first cover as a model in Europe,” Scott admitted. “I never thought they’d be … you know.”

“We didn’t either,” Derek admitted. “But, I guess what everyone saw in high school was just a mask. Mom was really supportive of him. In a strange turn of events, Uncle Peter said as long as Jackson was happy, that’s what mattered.”

“Woah,” Scott said. “Your uncle’s -”

“Very creepy,” Derek finished. “I know. Let’s not discuss him.”

“Agreed,” Scott said. “I’m sorry you had shitty dating experiences.”

“Helped make me who I am,” Derek replied. “Sounds silly, I know. But, the experiences I had with averages, supernaturals and the fairy godmother fangirls just helped me find myself. Who knows, if I hadn’t dated any of them, I may not have ever stepped into your shop.”

“Truth,” Scott replied. “So, my mom wants to meet you. Officially.”

“But I’ve met your mother tons of times,” Derek said. Mrs. McCall not only worked at Beacon Hills Memorial but also worked with Dr. Deaton when the supernatural residents of Beacon Hills were poisoned, injured, etc. Derek had actually seen her on numerous occasions.

“Trust me, I know that,” Scott said. “But she hasn’t met you as my … boyfriend.”

“Is that what I am?” Derek asked softly.

“I’d,” Scott stopped and swallowed nervously, “I’d like you to be.”

“I’d like to be, too,” Derek replied.

“Awesome.”

* * * 

The dinner didn’t go too badly, all things considered. Derek got caught at a photography gig and was late, apologizing profusely to Mrs. McCall. Once Derek got over being embarrassed about being late, things went much better.

After dinner, Melissa had tugged Derek into the living room and proceeded to show Derek tons of pictures of Scott growing up, telling all the stories that went along with them.

“And here’s one of Scott wearing one of my skirts as a dress when they were just five years old,” Melissa said, showing Derek the picture. “First time I knew my baby was special.”

“You look adorable,” Derek said, glancing over at Scott and winking.

“Got into middle school and stopped,” Scott mumbled. “Until I got to college.”

“Still adorable,” Derek replied.

“I have a son and a daughter,” Melissa teased. “Sometimes they even let me go shopping with them.”

“Sometimes,” Scott agreed.

“So Derek,” Melissa said. “What are your intentions towards Scott?”

“Mo-om!” Scott yelled, embarrassed.

“What? You’re my child and I have every right to make sure Derek is in it for the right reasons,” Melissa said. “Because if he hurts you, I know how to make sure you’ll never get found.”

“Mother!” Scott squeaked.

Derek laughed. “It’s okay, Scott,” he said, before turning to Melissa. “Well, I have no intention of intentionally hurting Scott in any way. I feel like there are some strong feelings that I hope are mutual, but it’s still very new. Do I hope Scott feels the same? Definitely.”

“Feel the same,” Scott said, shyly leaning in and pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“Okay, you two are adorable,” Melissa said. “Derek, come back anytime. I’ll show you more baby pictures.”

“Thank you, Mrs. McCall,” Derek said. “Scott, would you like to go get some dessert? Maybe some frozen yogurt?”

“I’d like that,” Scott said, standing and hugging Melissa. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“You’d better,” Melissa replied, returning the hug.

“It was a lovely dinner, Mrs. McCall,” Derek said as he stood.

“I’ll see you soon,” Melissa said. “I anticipate you’ll be coming over for more dinners.”

Derek blushed as he and Scott headed for the door. “I hope so,” he said.

Once they were outside at Derek’s car, he turned and gave Scott a shy smile.

“After dessert, did you want to come back to my place?” Derek asked hesitantly.

“I would really like that,” Scott replied. “But only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Derek said. “And if you want, we can stop by your place to get something for you to sleep in? If you want?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” they said. “But, froyo first.”

“Deal,” Derek said, opening the passenger door of his car for Scott.

They drove through town to the frozen yogurt place, Derek gallantly paying Scott’s dessert and ignoring their protests. They got their desserts and moved to sit at one of the tables outside eh shop.

“So, can I ask about you and Lydia?” Scott asked. “Are you two like, mortal enemies or something?”

Derek swallowed his bite of frozen yogurt and laughed. “Mortal enemies? Not at all,” he said. “Opposites sides of the same coin, opposites sides of a magnet? We just don’t mix well. Doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with her or interact with her.”

“Oh,” Scott replied. “Cuz she’s one of my best friends.”

“I know,” Derek said. “I promise, we’re not going to get into some fairy fight in the middle of your shop. Or at all. No fairy fighting.”

Scott giggled. “Fairy fighting,” they said.

Derek just barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Scott. “We can be cordial to each other, and probably be good friends,” he said. “We’re just a bit like oil and water. We may not mix, but we’re certainly not combustible.”

“Good to know,” Scott replied, chuckling softly.

Derek opened his mouth to talk, but suddenly felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He glanced down and found a little girl, no older than six, sporting pigtail braids and a slightly gap-toothed smile.

“You’re a fairy godmother,” the little girl lisped.

Derek slid off his chair and knelt down in front of the little girl. “That I am, Karina,” he replied quietly.

“You know my name?” Karina whispered.

“Of course I do,” Derek replied. “You know me, so I know you.”

“I have a wish,” Karina whispered. “Not a big one, I promise. I just … I want a snow day?”

Derek smiled and took Karina’s hand in his. “Tell you what,” he said. “You go home tonight, and when you’re in bed, you find the brightest star you can and make your wish, okay? Use my name, Derek, and I’ll hear it.”

Karina nodded and wrapped Derek in a hug. Her parents ran over and apologized profusely for her bothering him. Derek assured them that it wasn’t a problem at all as they rushed her away.

“That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen,” Scott said.

“It’s not too early for a snow day, is it?” Derek asked.

“Not at all,” Scott replied. “It’s November, good time for snow.”

“Good,” Derek replied. “When we get to your place, make sure you grab some warm clothes for tomorrow, okay?”

“Can do,” Scott said.

Derek just smiled. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “Let’s go.”

They headed back to the car and Derek drove them back to Scott’s place,waiting in the car as Scott ran in to grab some some clothes. Once Scott was back in his car, he drove them back to his place, hurrying around to open the passenger door and help Scott out.

“I can get out of the car on my own,” Scott teased.

“I know,” Derek replied, still holding Scott’s hand as they made their way to Derek’s apartment.

“Just as long as you know,” Scott said, smiling softly and squeezing Derek’s hand.

Once inside, Derek turned lights on and led Scott through the apartment. “You can change in the bathroom,” Derek offered,

“Thanks,” Scott said, taking their duffel bag into the bathroom.

Derek moved through the apartment, turning on lights and changing into a pair of grey sleep pants. He turned when he heard a noise by the bathroom door, smiling when he saw Scott in a pair of purple flannel sleep pants and a long sleeve scoop neck shirt with a white owl on it, hair held back with a purple headband.

“You look cute,” Derek commented.

“Thanks,” Scott mumbled, biting their lip.

“I have to - did you want to see -” Derek stopped and swallowed a couple of times. “Did you want to watch me grant a wish?”

“Seriously?” Scott asked. “I mean, only if you’re sure. I’d … I’d love to.”

Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek before getting to work. He opened the doors to his balcony and sat in the doorway, back to Scott, facing outside. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and began to chant softly. Slowly, the room began to fill with the voice of the little girl, Karina, and her wish for a snow day. 

“Woah,” Scott whispered, watching as the wings on Derek’s lower back started to glow and shimmer.

After a few minutes, the room filled with a bright purple glow and suddenly Derek stopped chanting and the child’s voice disappeared. Derek stood and stretched, grabbing the white tank top he’d hung over the back of a chair and tugged it on, turning to give Scott a smile.

“Want to watch the storm roll in?” Derek asked.

Scott smiled and nodded. “Of course!” they said.

Derek chuckled and went into the living room, grabbing the small loveseat and easily moving it so it sat right in the doorway out to the balcony. He grabbed a big blanket and dropped it onto the back of the loveseat and then turned to Scott.

“Hot chocolate?” Derek asked.

“Yes, please,” Scott replied, moving to settle on the loveseat.

Derek took a few moments and then sat down with Scott, passing them a mug of hot chocolate. Soon enough, clouds started to roll in and the temperature started to drop. Derek grabbed the blanket and tucked it gently around the both of them, tugging Scott close.

“This is okay, right?” Derek asked softly.

“Very okay,” Scott replied, resting their head on Derek’s shoulder, taking small sips of their hot chocolate.

After a while, the sky filled with clouds and big snowflakes started to fall from the sky. The snow fell fast and soon everything was covered in a blanket of snow. 

“Wish granted,” Derek whispered, then pressed a kiss to Scott’s hair. “Did you want to get some sleep?”

“I could sleep,” Scott replied softly.

Derek nodded and stood, helping Scott stand as well. Together they got the loveseat put back, blanket folded, mugs rinsed and doors closed. Derek turned lights off as they made their way through the apartment to Derek’s bedroom. Derek turned on one light and then turned the bed down.

“Thank you,” Scott said.

“For what?” Derek replied as he finished turning the bed down and climbed under the covers.

“For letting me see you grant a wish,” Scott said as they crawled under the covers and rested their head on Derek’s chest. “You don’t show a lot of people that, do you?”

“No one,” Derek whispered. “No one’s seen it.”

“I’m honored,” Scott replied. “That you would share that with me.”

“No one else I’d want to share it with,” Derek admitted. “Um, I’ve been told I … cling. When I sleep.”

“I’ve been called a spider monkey, so you’re in good company,” Scott replied.

Derek smiled and turned off the light, wrapping his arms around Scott. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Goodnight,” Scott whispered back.

* * * 

“Scott’s not here!” Erica called as Derek stepped into Three Wolves.

“I know,” Derek said, closing the door behind him and approaching the counter. Three Wolves was quiet, no one in the shop except for him and Erica, and probably Boyd in the back. Derek leaned against the counter and drew little circles on the counter with his fingers.

“So, why the visit?” Erica said. “Not that I mind, because you are like art. Slightly grumpy, frowny art, but art.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Piercings,” he finally mumbled.

“I’m sorry, can you say that a little louder?” Erica said, grinning. “And enunciate, please.”

“Piercings,” Derek said.

“You want?” Erica asked, jumping and clapping happily.

“Maybe,” Derek replied. “Silver’s out of the question -”

“We carry platinum,” Erica interrupted. 

“That’s what Scott has?” Derek asked. He’d seen the ring hanging from Scott’s left nipple on the few occasions he’d seen Scott shirtless; he’d managed to ask a few awkward questions about it and was glad Scott didn’t tease him when they’d answered.

“That is what Scott has, yes,” Erica replied with a knowing smile. “You talk to them about it?”

“Awkward questions,” Derek mumbled. “But, you said you knew the spells.”

“Oh yeah, just some charming of the jewelry and a spell and it’s done,” Erica said. “You just tell me when and where and I can get it done.”

“Maybe,” Derek said.

“Hey,” Erica said, putting her hand on Derek’s. “Just wanted to say, thanks.”

“For what?”

“Scott hasn’t really had the easiest time,” Erica said. “I mean, Jackson kind of led the way, coming out before Scott did. But even then, Scott’s had kind of a hard time; some bad relationships, some crazy True Alpha fans … I’m really glad Scott found you. You’re a really stand up guy and you really care for Scott so … thank you.”

“I do really care about Scott,” Derek admitted. “So much it scares me.”

“That’s really sweet,” Erica said. “Although I feel it’s my duty, as Scott’s employee, to tell you that if you hurt Scott I will kill you.”

“Duly noted,” Derek said. “I have no intention of hurting Scott. Ever.”

“Good,” Erica said with a nod. “So, you know me know about that hole?”

“I’ll let you know,” Derek replied. “Let’s keep this between you and me, huh?”

“Can do,” Erica said. “You doing anything for Christmas?”

“You should know, you’re invited to the big Hale Christmas Party in the Preserve near our house,” Derek said. “You’ve been helping Cora and Laura both plan this party with my mom.”

Erica shrugged. “I suck at small talk,” she said. “You know what you’re getting Scott for Christmas?”

“No idea … yet,” Derek replied. “The beginnings of some ideas, but nothing solid yet.”

“I’ll help however I can,” Erica offered.

“Thanks,” Derek said. “I appreciate it. I might pester you a bit.”

“I’m pretty much always here,” Erica replied.

“Good to know.”

* * * 

“I don’t know what to get Scott,” Derek said. Cora had convinced him, yet again, to practice on him, so he sat in his kitchen with a cape around him as Cora … practiced. Only this time, Laura had joined to watch.

“Are things that serious that you need to get Scott a special gift?” Laura asked.

“Really, Der?” Cora exclaimed when Derek didn’t immediately respond. “That’s awesome!”

“Well,” Laura said. “One thing to do to show you’re serious is to give Scott a key to your apartment.”

“But, like, in a super romantic way,” Cora said, bouncing excitedly for a moment before going back to work on Derek’s hair.

“I’m not romantic,” Derek mumbled.

“You are in your own way,” Laura said kindly.

“Yeah, what Laura said,” Cora said. “Now, don’t move.”

“I wasn’t moving before,” Derek replied.

“Well, keep not moving.” Cora waved a comb in Derek’s face warningly and then went back to trimming Derek’s hair.

“You could do a nice dinner, string fairy lights everywhere, good music,” Laura said. “And then just give Scott the key in a little tiny box.”

“Yeah, I could do that,” Derek said. Everytime he thought about Scott, he couldn’t help but smile. Having Scott in his life made him happier than he’d felt in a long time.

“Awww, you’re glowing!” Laura said. “Thinking about Scott, huh?”

“Of course he is,” Cora replied. “He always starts to glow when he thinks about Scott. Sometimes I think his wings’ll pop if I let him talk about Scott for too long.”

Derek tried not to sulk at his sisters’ teasing. He couldn’t help it!

“It’s cute,” Laura said.

“It is,” Cora agreed, finally setting her comb and scissors down. “This cut turned out super cool, by the way.”

“Too cool for you, Der,” Laura teased.

“Can I see it before you leave this time?” Derek retorted, winking at his sister.

“If you must,” Cora said, removing the cape and handing Derek a mirror.

“Not bad,” Derek said as he turned his head, eyeing his hair with a critical eye. It wasn’t too different from how he normally wore his hair (which was no longer purple), but the sides were much shorter and top was a bit longer.

“Not bad? It’s awesome!” Cora said, smacking Derek on the shoulder.

“It’s pretty awesome,” Laura agreed. “Now, you’ll think about what Cora and I suggested, right? For what to give Scott?”

“I’ll think about it, promise,” Derek said, standing and giving his sisters each a hug.

“We just want you to be happy, Derek,” Cora said. “Ever since you and Scott started seeing each other you’ve been so much happier. Uncle Peter’s teasing doesn’t even get to you.”

“Scott makes me really happy,” Derek said.

“We know,” Laura said. “But does Scott know that?” 

Derek frowned a bit as Cora and Laura each pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek before leaving Derek to his thoughts.

* * * 

The next few weeks were hectic; Derek seemed to always be busy with photography gigs and Scott’s calendar always seemed packed with tattoo appointments. They managed to grab lunch or dinner at least once a week leading up to Christmas.

They both had plans with family on Christmas morning, and the large Hale Pack gathering later that evening, but had decided the exchange Christmas gifts on Christmas Eve.

Derek spent all day getting his apartment ready; he cleaned until the whole place was spotless, hung fairy lights all over, turned the lights on the Christmas tree on and then went about making dinner. Everything had to be perfect, or as perfect as it could be.

Derek changed three times, finally deciding on a burgundy button up and a pair of jeans. He spent way longer than necessary in the bathroom, making sure his hair wasn’t doing anything weird, and jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans and padded barefoot to the door.

“He … ey.” Derek paused when he saw Scott, momentarily taken aback by how stunning Scott was. Scott’s hair was curled and styled and Scott’s eyes were lined in eyeliner, but the rest of their face was bare of makeup. Scott was wearing a baby blue fuzzy v-neck sweater, a pair of worn jeans and some dark blue sneakers.

“You look great,” Scott whispered.

“You too,” Derek whispered back. “Um, I have dinner ready, if you’re hungry.”

“I’m always hungry.” Scott reached over and took Derek’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Derek replied. He tugged Scott inside, closing the door behind them.

“The place looks great,” Scott said. “Very Christmas-y.”

“This is nothing compared to the Pack party tomorrow night,” Derek said.

“It’s perfect,” Scott said. “And something smells delicious.”

“Nothing fancy,” Derek said, hurrying to light the candles on the table before setting dinner out. “My dad likes to teach me traditional Welsh meals, and this is a traditional lamb cawl.”

“What’s cawl?” Scott asked, setting their overnight bag down on Derek’s couch before moving to sit at the table, sniffing at the bowl in front of them.

“Stew,” Derek replied. “Lamb, potatoes, leeks, carrots, onion and swede.”

“What’s sw -”

“Rutabaga,” Derek supplied with a wink. “Don’t worry, with all the other vegetables and seasonings, you won’t taste them.”

“Good to know,” Scott said. “It smells really, really good.”

“And to drink, mine and my dad’s favorite cider,” Derek said as he poured them each a glass.

“Cider, huh? Trying to get me drunk?” Scott teased.

“I would never,” Derek said. He took a moment to crack the doors leading to the balcony so the fresh scent of winter filled the room before sitting down next to Scott. “Dig in.”

“Are you excited for the party tomorrow?” Scott asked as they both ate.

Derek shrugged. “Honestly, I was more nervous and excited about tonight,” he admitted.

“You were?”

Derek nodded “You … you mean a lot to me,” he said.

Scott blushed a it. “You mean a lot to me, too,” Scott said.

Derek bit his lip and gave Scott a shy smile as they finished dinner. He stood and cleared everything off the table, setting it in the sink to wash later. He quickly went to the fridge and pulled out the dessert he’d made and brought the two plates over to the table.

“You made dessert, too?” Scott asked. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Well, when I couldn’t do normal physical education, I started doing at home classes, but afterwards, my Dad would teach me how to cook. Every week I learned something new,” Derek replied.

“So, what is dessert tonight?”

“I made Welsh cakes,” Derek explained. “Another bit of traditional Welsh fare. I split them and put a layer of Devonshire cream and fruit between. Simple, but very nice.”

“Sounds delicious,” Scott said, digging in happily. “Oh my god, Derek, this is delicious!”

“Thanks,” Derek said.

“You’ve really gone all out,” Scott said. “Next time you come over, I’ll cook you something my mom taught me how to make.”

“I look forward to it.”

Once dessert was done, Derek cleared the table again and went to get his present for Scott. When he got back to the table, he found Scott sitting there with a little box wrapped in bright green paper.

“I was hoping we were exchanging gifts,” Scott said softly.

Derek set his own box down, wrapped in plain brown paper with a red bow. He smiled and pushed it hesitantly across the table, taking the one Scott nudged his way.

They opened their presents at the same time, each of them taking their time, carefully not ripping the paper. Almost in unison they lifted the lids off their boxes.

“Derek,” Scott said softly, smiling at the little key hanging from a camera keychain.

“We had the same idea,” Derek said, laughing as he lifted the wolf keychain out of the box, an apartment key hanging from it.

“We did,” Scott replied. “I love it.”

“Me too,” Derek said, standing and offering a hand to Scott. “Come with me?”

Scott smiled and let Derek help them stand and followed Derek from the kitchen table to the living room where Derek had created a half fort of blankets and pillows. Derek leaned in and pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek.

“This is cozy,” Scott said.

“I don’t really know how to say this,” Derek admitted.

Scott reached out and cupped Derek’s cheek. “Just tell me,” they whispered.

“I want to sit with you,” Derek said. “And watch the snow.”

“I’d like that,” Scott said.

“I want to feel your skin,” Derek whispered. “And I want you to see mine.”

Scott swallowed and nodded. “I’d … I’d really like that.”

Derek pressed a kiss to Scott’s hand before stepping back a bit and slowly undressing. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he undressed - he was so nervous. He had one other surprise for Scott.

“Derek,” Scott breathed. “When did you … ?”

Derek shivered as he felt Scott’s fingers fiddle with the titanium ring hanging from his left nipple. “Had Erica do it last week,” he said. “When you weren’t there.”

“Titanium?” Scott asked.

“Mmmhmm.”

“It’s lovely.” Scott gave the ring a bit of a playful tug before stepping back and undressing, carefully folding everything and setting it on the couch. Scott got a bit shy and jumped when Derek’s hand grabbed his.

“You’re perfect,” Derek whispered. Together, they sat down amidst the pillows and blankets, face to face, knees touching.

“I’m far from perfect,” Scott replied, hands on Derek’s knees. 

“Perfect for me,” Derek said. They sat for a few minutes, just staring at each other, hands on each others’ knees. Derek finally spoke up. “I love you. I love you so much, and it scared me at first because I’d never felt like this before, but I do. I love you so much.”

As Derek started to talk, he started to glow and suddenly his wings appeared, full and sparkly and what appeared to be a million shades of purple. They fluttered and enveloped himself and Scott in a hug, vibrating against Scott’s back.

“I love you too,” Scott breathed, burrowing into Derek’s arms, allowing the wings to practically cover them. “I love you so much.”

Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around Scott, holding tight. He’d never known, no one had told him, how it would feel to just relinquish to love. For so long he thought he’d be like his Great Aunt Eloise; bourbon drinking, cursing old fairy godmother, lost without love.

But finding Scott had opened him up in ways he’d never known possible.

He’d found true love and discovered true happiness.


End file.
